While the Truths Unravels
by May234
Summary: She got lost on her way home, as her family never losing hope on finding her, a man tried to grasp her heart, to do as he tried to do, he didnt knew that this woman is rare and unique, as she is one of them, this albino man, is a weapon, and the woman he tried to woo, is a technician, though he will soon find this out, as they face a journey, at the long road that never ends
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At this world where nobles and commoners up to the royals are born, which each has special abilities, though only a few of this people, not all, it will go through blood line to generations, there are different types of soul which each of us have rarely, that is based from what we truly are, one struck out the most the rarest which holds power, that everyone wants, it is also the cause of arguments for only a few of chosen people to have this, the grigori soul, it is a different type of soul, different from the regulars, though the people who may have this, may use this in a good or a bad way, thus the problems come, as a few says its starts at the bloodline of the high royals, and now shall I begin the story as the truths unravels itself from its hidden shadows...

* * *

There stood a lovely young woman, no older than 20 or 18 to be exact, she wore a commoner's dress which is a daily clothing for all the commoners, though she always want to be simple therefore she wore a green British dress reached above her ankles in order for her to walk swiftly, her shoes are simple it can be used also for running though she has to be careful, her wavy long ash-blonde hair was in a braid, she was wearing her ivory cream hat, slightly hiding those emerald green gems, that everybody would want to see, her curves were refined, showing it through her lovely dress, her chest were big though she was trying hard to hide, because it catches unwanted attention of the young noble men.

She is very eye-catching, people say she looks like the goddess of the cherry blossoms, many young nobles and commoners stop just to eye her beauty, though she never truly trust men she is one powerful young women I say, she can fight, and talk fiercely, as everybody say, she can be sweet as an innocent angel, yet she can be ruthless as a young demon, when she smiles, everybody seem to halt and picture it in their minds, though under those lovely and enticing smiles, hides the grief she tried to imbed deeper within her heart, because she thinks it will make her weak, though her past is what the story they tell is the most, saddest of all.

_*Flashback*_

_They found a girl near the seashore, lying unconsciously at the ground, she was a little girl, such innocent face, she was wearing a heart locket necklace that says, __**Maka **__at the back and a symbol of a rose, and at the front of the heart locket was a small keyhole, it seems that it can be opened, as the men took the young child at the nearby hospital, a woman took the child in, as they examine her, she was okay, as the little girl woke up hours later, the nurse came and said_

_"How are you feeling sweetie?" The nurse said which has a lovely sweet voice_

_"I'm okay miss, but wh-where am I?" The little girl__** maka **__said_

_"You're at the hospital sweetie; do you remember your name? My name's Minori" The nurse said then smiled, though she may know the little girl's name but she wanted to check if she remembers somehow, it took the little girl a while to process, and then she answered_

_"Ma- Maka, yeah Ma-ka" The little girl said, the nurse smiled relieved_

_"Uhmm... Miss nurse? why am I here?" Maka asked _

_"Sweetie we found you unconscious near the seashore, do you remember what happened to you?" _

_"N-no... " _

_"Oh dear" Minori said this surprised, Maka started to cry though it seems that Minori didn't want to see such a cute little girl cry_

_"Sweetie don't cry, why don't you come with me? I can be your mommy" Minori said and smiled, though minori may not have a family yet but she has a husband._

_"Re- really?" The little girl asked, her eyes shining_

_"Really. I have a husband that will really want a new member for the family, you will also have a sister though she's still a baby, and she's back home with her father" Minori's eyes shone for she really wanted to have another daughter though the doctors say if she will have another child she will die._

_"Thank you miss nurse" Maka said and smiled brightly to the woman in front of her, who seems to love this cute little girl_

_"You can call me Mama" Minori suggested and gave her a big smile, as maka heard the word 'mama' she had a flash back of a woman's voice, though she shrugged it off_

_"Okay... Mama" Maka said and smiled to her new mother _

_As soon as maka was checked out, minori introduced her to her husband, hotei, they had a beautiful baby girl mei, who is just 1 year old, Maka is a 4 year old girl, the husband of minori welcomed maka with open arms, he loved maka like She's his own daughter, he loved being a father, therefore, he proudly calls himself the father of two beautiful girls, they have a family business, it's a hatter shop, where they make hats, Maka was taught by her mother sewing, Maka took this as a hobby therefore she helps at the shop, she makes hats for her sister and also for her mother, this happy family, continued on for years, but one tragic event that sends there life tumbling down... Minori and hotei went over-seas they say just for a few days, but when the two sisters went to pick them up at the fair, they found the bodies of their parents, covered by white sheets, the two of them cried, they were young, Maka 15 and Mei 12, they lost their parents, as this tragic event happens, Maka swore for her whole life that she will protect her sister and will continue to work at the hatter shop, though Mei had her own job, but they live in one roof_

_*End*_

At this time both of Maka and mei are in their own ways, they love each other at the bottom of their hearts, Maka now at the age of 19 and Mei at the age of 16 has their own jobs, Maka still does sewing and mei works at a bakery, though maka needs help for the shop -mei not knowing how to sew- therefore maka hired workers, though they were like best friends to her, as she hired, Kim and Jacqueline, she also has this sweet mother like woman, Marie, she takes care of the shop -if maka is not around- Marie is like a mother to her , though she really loved children, no matter who they really are.

As of now Maka is inside her workshop, sewing the sequins, of the hat as she was sewing, someone entered her room and said to her

"Maka sweetheart, you sure you don't want to go?" Marie asked Maka just smiled then replied

"It's alright, you Go have fun"

"But Maka the shop is closed you don't have to work anymore" Jacqueline said and gave her a sad smile

"Yeah Maka I know you love this shop but why don't you join us just this once" Kim said, Maka just giggled

"I'm fine, I have something's to do anyway, you go and have fun" Maka said quietly and smiled warmly to them

"Alright, but next time we invite you to come I won't take no for an answer" Kim said, Maka smiled

"Alright" They left as they said there farewell, as maka were done finishing the sequins of the hat she sighed then hopped off of the tall stool chair, she brushed the white apron for any threads, she then untied it to her dress and then got her hat, she went out and locked the shop, she walked through the streets and waved to the people, she was quite known to the towns people, seeing that she was a kind hearted woman and beautiful in anyways, she stepped into a full bus, then moments later she arrived at her destination, she walked inside the bakery her sister was working, as her sister saw Maka she waved happily, Mei was tall and slim she had a bright blonde hair and it was up in a glorious bun her eyes were blue and her lips were plump red, she was wearing a pink dress with a tied white apron at her waist, she was gorgeous too but nothing compared to Maka's glorious beauty, as men swarmed the counter because of Mei, they all halt and looked at her sister, they were at awe seeing her, they began swarming her asking her of her day, if she want to go out for some tea, as the security guards took them out Maka thanked the men, then the men smiled to her warmly of her kindness

"Mei!" Maka said and hugged her sister

"Oh Nee-Chan, I miss you" Mei said and hugged her tall sister

"Me too Mei, are you okay here?" Maka asked, Mei lived here at the bakery since it was rather far away to where the Hatter shop is.

"Oh yes Nee-Chan, people respect me here, Since my sister will be beating them if they don't" Mei giggled so did Maka, they talked for awhile

"Nee-Chan we have a special visitor this afternoon, they say he's one of the royals, and I know he will be cute, oh no I mean handsome, Cute does not fit for a royal" Mei said Maka rolled her eyes and giggled

"Oh Mei, must you be like that to every man you see, I'm warning you men are delirious, also they are not worth for the trust"

"Nee-Chan" Mei whined Maka giggled again, Mei let this part of her attitude out only for maka to see and it was quite cute and funny

"Alright, I should be going I just came to check if you were okay" Maka said and fixed her hat

"No Nee-Chan please stay for a while"

"Why?"

"Because the royals will be here soon and I'm quite nervous"

"You'll do fine"

"But Maka-Chan please!" Mei begged Maka knew that she was desperate, since she used her name

"Fine" Mei smiled and hugged her saying 'thank you' all over again, as they waited for the royals to come, Maka and Mei chatted, but Mei being the paranoia she is, she untied Maka's braided hair, Maka protested but then Mei fixed her hair, it flowed down until mid-back, it was a little bit curly and wavy because of the braid, but it was beautiful, everymen wanted her hair down since it was more fit for her, Maka wanted it up since it felt more clean or so that's what she calls it, as something outside made a sound that tune meaning of having respect to the royals.

They all stood and watched the entry way, as the Duke and duchess of the land made their entry hands hooked together Annabelle and William Evans , their outfits were elegant, as expected for the royals to be, the hat of the duchess had sequins and a big feather add to it, they smiled as the people of the bakery bowed, as the sons of the duke and duchess entered the elder son smiled gently showing of perfectly aligned teeth, he was wearing a black suit, Wesleyan Evans, as the younger one entered -same age as hers- he smirked showing off sharp teeth, he had white hair and red eyes, Soulomon Evans as he smirk all the females sigh -except for Maka- of the handsome young man, they say he had a very rare ability which is to change into a weapon well for the commoners yes it is rare but for a royal, no it wasn't, though Maka has a special ability too she can see and determine souls, thus she's a technician, as the younger son made eye-contact with maka, ominous jade meeting Ruby red, he eyed her she was gorgeous, this was the only reason why he came here with his family, he knew that there was a young maiden they say that looks like a lot of a goddess, though she was more than that, she was breathtaking and he wanted to impress her, though her appearance is somehow familiar, especially those jade eyes of hers

As they all went up to be seated, this bakery is somehow not only one, but also a 5 star diner, though it will be an honor if a royal will be seated at their dining, Mei squealed a little bit of nervousness and excitement, Maka giggled and told her she will be fine, then she shoved her to the direction of where the Duke and Duchess were seated, Soul frowned for he wanted that jade eyed beauty to be the one who is serving them this evening, but oh he knew that her sister -mei- is the only one who is working at this fine diner

"Good evening, your highness I will be your server this fine evening, what would you want at our delectable Menu" Mei said elegantly, they were all impressed but yet again, Soul didn't want her, as soul Made an ushering sign for the waitress -Mei- to come to him

"Yes? Your highness?" Mei asked

"Well I was looking forward for that green eyed woman you were with a little while ago to serve me, will that be okay?" Soul said as he smirked, Mei smiled eagerly and giggled since she wanted her sister to at least have someone made an interest with her sister

"No problem your majesty, Please excuse me for I will Fetch her" Mei than dashed to Maka, Maka having a questioning look of why she was smiling

"Nee-Chan he wants to meet you"

"Who?"

"Soulomon Evans, My he's a gorgeous man, please serve them or at least come help me"

"Why? and I don't even work here"

"Please!"

"Fine" Then Maka grabbed an apron and tied it below her waist as Mei and Maka got to their table, Maka was scowling but not to the Duke and Duchess but to the younger son of theirs

"Your highness, I will be also serving you for this evening" Maka curtsied and smiled warmly

"Oh hello," Annabelle Evans said with a smile to her face she knew this beauty because she was the talk of the whole district, she heard a lot she was kind and sweet

"Your highness"

"Oh I heard a lot about you, saying you're this kind-hearted woman, and beautiful I should say" Wes said and smiled to her warmly

"Thank you, Now what would you want for this evening, there are fine choices at our Menu" Maka said even though she knew nothing of how food tastes hear as they said of what they wanted to the young woman, Mei dashed out to give it to the cook, Maka prepared their tea, even though she works at a hatter shop, she still knows a lot of how royals dine

"Maka my dear" Annabelle Evans said

"Yes your highness?"

"Why don't you sit down with us, apparently you don't work here, my son is just let say demanding... So please have a seat" Annabelle said and ushered her to sit down at the available chair, she was seated in-between, the two brothers

"Maka... Hmm... Sounds oddly familiar... Tell us more about yourself" William said and drank his tea

"Not to be rude your majesty but why would you want to know something from a commoner like me?"

"Dear... I can see that your special and let's say an interesting young lady, you look like someone that is my close friend so please start"

"Of course your majesty" As Maka tell them of her life leaving the parents storyline aside

"People say that when you are mad you tend to be somehow... Different?"

"Well sort of your majesty, it's just when someone hurts a close friend of mine or even my sister I tend to get you say... Furious, I'm just protecting what I value for most of my life"

"Oh how sweet" Annabelle said they continue to have this mild conversation while, soul just eye's her glorious beauty, Maka seems to be annoyed at it, since it's been a while already, of him staring at her

"Prince, I've noticed that you have been staring at me for a while now, something wrong?" Maka said with an annoyed tone, though soul just smirked and replied at her remark

"Nothing at all, it seems that everybody's sayings are true" Soul said then Maka got little bit of confused, but she still held that pride in her face

"What would that be your majesty?"

"That you're Different"

"What kind of different... As you say your majesty?"

"Well-..." Soul was about to answer, but his brother, rushed him through it

"What my brother seems to say is that you are gorgeous in any way, it was really nice to see a young and remarkable woman like you Maka" Wes said, Maka smiled at him, he was a gentleman and very respectful, unlike his brother -soul- who express his thoughts in any freewill

"Why thank you" Maka smiled, as soon as this dinner were over they said their farewells, Annabelle Evans seem to like Maka so much that she invited her for some tea sometime, as soon as the royals made their leave, Mei ran to Maka and began her excitement rage

"Oh Nee-Chan, Prince Soul likes you, please tell me if he asks you to marry him one day that you will invite me through the palace"

"Mei, I don't intend on getting married and besides he doesn't know me"

"**Yet**... He doesn't know you yet..." Mei continued her over-all excitement rage to maka, as maka just giggled at her attitude soon, Mei calmed down, and maka turned to leave, though Mei turned a little bit serious when they were outside the door

"Maka-Chan do you really want to spend your life at that hat shop?"

"It's just so important to father, and besides I'm the eldest I don't mind" Maka smiled through, Though Mei wasn't pleased at all

"I'm not asking what father would've said, it's you I'm worried about" Mei now holding Maka's hands and tried to see if she really wanted something for her whole life, it seems that her life didn't started yet

"It's fine Mei" As maka turned to leave; Mei just sighed and then said

"It's your life Nee-Chan please do something for yourself for once"

"Thanks, bye mei" Soon Maka left and rode the transportation back to the hatter shop, she lived there, ever since her adopted parents died, Kim and Jacqueline also lived there not wanting their best friend, Maka not to be alone, Maka sighed at the day's events, then she touched the necklace that she never leave tore of her neck meaning she always wear it even though she sleeps, it's very important for her, she treasures it with her own life, it was the locket, that has her name in it, somehow she really wanted to open it, though the key is not with her, it seems that whatever is inside this locket, held the truth about her, of who she really is, and who her true parents might be.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere at this world, a couple, stands at their balcony and watching the stars glow at night, but the woman flowed down a few tears, she was looking at a picture, at the picture a man and a woman stands, the man with the red hair carrying a cute little girl, while the other woman, is smiling at the girl in her husband's arms, this woman wore a key necklace but it was tiny, she was holding it in her hands like it was the only reason she lived this necklace has a partner, she gave it to her daughter as a gift when she tuned 4 years old at the boat where they held her lovely birthday, they were a big happy family, but that day where they lost their only child, was dreadful, the ship-wreck, at the middle of the sea, and as both of them survived but not their little girl, though this woman has hope, that her child is still alive, she believed that she was somewhere at this big world even though 14 years had passed, although they searched for her since they are one of the most powerful royals, as the red haired man saw his wife let out a few tears, he hugged her, and comforted her, it was hard losing a child especially when that little girl was still young.

"I miss her" Kami Albarn said, the lady of the eastern palace, she was so beautiful, she has an ash-blonde hair, and jade eyes, she as sweet woman, and she's very understanding, she loves her people, that's why the eastern people, worship her, she was kind and very gentle, she also have the rare type of soul the Grigori soul

"I miss her too, my only daughter" Spirit Albarn said the king at the Eastern palace, he was a kind man, though he became a little bit depressed because their only daughter, are not with them, he blames himself, though he wasn't truly the man to be blamed, he has a very strong title as the Death Scythe of shinigami-sama, the lord of all Lands, shinigami-sama, is a kind man, he loves kids, and protects them, though he is stuck in one place, because he had buried the kishin, that's why there are 3 main lands, the eastern, the western, and the land of all

"What do you think she will be right now, is she maybe... Happy? or Maybe... is she Hurt?" Kami said this and tried to imagine how her princess is doing right now, for now she was crying, and Spirit comforted her

"You know... our princess will be so beautiful, and I know that she will be they eye of every noble men, but don't worry once I find my darling princess, I'll make sure that no one will be touching her" Spirit said and tried to make his wife laugh, it somehow worked, because Kami chuckled

"And I know that she won't be hurt, She is our daughter after all, I know that she's strong" Spirit said and smiled through his wife

"I just wish that she will be here, with us, if ever, we found her... Will she remember us?... Will she accept us?"

"Of course she will, and besides, you gave her that necklace where a symbol of the Eastern resides, and you also have that key, I can feel it that we will find her soon, it just takes time" Kami smiled at her husband's statement, they both looked at the stars and took their wish

"Please be safe... _**Maka**_"

* * *

A/N: Hey, hey! im so excited to write this story i hope all of you will like it, though just tell me if it isnt good so i will stop writing this story okay, and anyway i will be posting another chapter for a new beginning, but i will give piority to this one, let's see if this story will be better than 'A new beginning' so please review and see if you like this story better, and dont worry, even if this or that will be better i will be continuing writing, though if you want me to stop than stop i will, but please no flames :(( Anyway hope you like this one because i have a lot of ideas for this book

**...Please Review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning when maka woke up from her deep slumber, she went to prepare the things at the hatter shop, she also went to wake up Kim and Jacqueline, but when she entered their room, they were not there, she just shrugged since, they can take care of themselves, as she went to fix their bed, she saw a note hanging at the dresser it said:

_Maka we went to buy more fabrics and other materials for the shop, sorry if we didn't wake you up, you were having a peaceful sleep, so we didn't want to disturb you, be back in a few_

_ - Kim and Jacqueline_

Maka smiled warmly at the note, she then went downstairs, though first she fixed herself, she took a bath and went to clothe herself, she wore a nice navy blue dress same as the one she wore yesterday, though it was shorter, ended just below her knee's this one has a lacy sleeves it covered up to her collarbone, she still wore the locket necklace, and after that she slipped on her shoes and went to open the shop, but as she opened the shop to girls, barged in and attacked on Maka

"Maka!" Kim said and began to shake her shoulders

"You didn't tell us that you will be meeting the prince yesterday, we should have come with you" Both of the girls said frantically

"Wait... Wait a minute, it was unexpected, Mei told me to stay and that she will be serving a royal, then I stayed only for her to be calm, though as one of the prince said to mei that he want me to serve them, and mei practically begged, so I did, where did you get this information anyway?" Maka explained herself, and the girls stood shock but all giddily because of the part where maka told them, that the prince wanted maka to serve them

"It was all over town Maka, they even say that you will be together soon, since you are the town's beauty" Jacqueline said and smiled through her, Kim smiled deviously at maka

"Well it seems that our prince took a liking to our Maka..." Kim said and began to circle her, like she was examining her

"And perhaps this prince, will visit this hatter shop, since maka works here..." Jacqueline said and began to follow Kim

"Well... You girls better be ready since you said he will be visiting here, don't want the prince seeing beautiful ladies like you to be unclean" Maka joined the little game they started as she crossed her arms under her chest and smiled at her best friend

"Oh sure... Maka we can fix you... But I think you already done that job, simply looking at you right now can get many noble's attention" They all laughed, Maka does have true friends and she will never give it up for the whole world, as they were laughing someone entered the scene

"Hey, hey~ what are you laughing about" Marie happily said to them and smiled at the laughing girls

"Oh Marie-san, Maka-Chan has an admirer~" Jacqueline said, Kim also smiled and locked arms with Jacqueline as maka protests that she doesn't have

"Of course I know she will have, she is the town's beauty" Marie said to them and smiled to maka

"No, no Marie-san, her admirer is the non-other than the prince!" Kim said and smiled at her eagerly

"Oh the prince~ I did heard about a maiden meeting the prince... So it was you Maka, I also heard that you made quite an impression"

"No! Marie-san... Which side are you on?!" Maka whined and huffed at the remark

"Oh dearie you must know that I want you to have at least someone at your boring life, sweetie you spend all hours here at the shop"

"Marie-san, men can't be trusted, all they want is your body, that's all"

"Maka dear, you know I have sweet man in my life, he's a doctor"

"Marie-san I know him, he's sweet, yet sadistic, and I know he loves me because in his niece, but we know that we can't find such men nowadays" Maka huffed as she crossed her arms under her chest

"Sweetie, as long as a man loves you he will be not doing those things"

"Yeah, Maka-Chan, look at Harvar and I, we love each other, and as long as I know he never cheated on me, he even gave me a promise ring" Jacqueline said and smiled at she admire the ring that rested at her point finger

"Maka, Men can be stupid, and I know you had a bad past about love, but let go, and start again, we love you as you are one of our sister, and you know, oh! You know that every men faints just because they looked at your glorious beauty" Kim said Maka just smiled though she seems to remember the past inside her head

"Maka I know that, a man had cheated and lost your trust, and he was a fool to even think about that, he was just one guy, there are other men fit to get your trust you just have to choose wisely" Marie said and smiled to her warmly

"And don't worry Maka as long as in here they will never even think twice, I can beat em up for you, though... I think you can take care of them easily" Kim chuckled as Maka just laughed the girls continued their friendship bond

"What are sisters for?" Jacqueline said as they all went to do their jobs, Marie inside the office to do some of the paper works it seems that many took a liking to the hats they made, Kim and Jacqueline making the hats, and maka sewing the designs and sequins to the hat Kim and Jacqueline made, as the bell rang signaling that there's a customer, Maka went right to the desk and answered the customer, as Kim and Jacqueline just peeked at the door for who it was, as maka sees a white haired man enter her shop, she was shocked of the familiarity, though she remained her calm self she didn't realized that she will be seeing this man again, the man smirked at the ash blonde beauty in front of him

"Good morning, your majesty, what will I be in your service this fine morning" Maka curtsied at him, though he raised his hand for her to stop bowing at him

"I rather not have such formalities Maka" Soul said as maka just gave him a hard look, yet a radiant smile

"Now that wouldn't be respectful your majesty, though I am curious of what you may need of this hat shop, please do tell, if there are something that you took interest, you are free to browse" Maka told him with such modesty, that soul really find rather dashing, as Maka helped him find what he really wanted, she asked him

"To whom you will be giving such gift your majesty?"

"I would rather have you calling me soul than that Maka" Soul smirked at her as she just gave out a huff of annoyance, though she finally gave in and do what he wanted

"Alright Soul... I believe I have a question that needed to be answered"

"Why? why would you want to know?" Soul smirked as he just put his hands inside his pocket

"What gender? Man or Woman, of course I need to know in order for me to classify what designs needed" Maka smirked at him since, the remark she gave him is definitely the right thing to say in order for him to shut up

"Woman" Soul said and just huffed his defeat, though he blush of embarrassment, indeed it was humiliating, that he was tongue-dried by a woman, nonetheless that he was even trying to impress her he then thought_ 'so uncool bad impression from a woman your trying to impress'_

"Alright Soul follow me" He did what he was told, as they enter a big hall with mannequins that held the Hats they made, he was sure that this was the room to be entered if you are to buy an expensive yet beautiful Accessory, he was also sure that they were expensive because of the materials used, in order for the hat to be used it's durability

"Alright soul, as you can see there are beautiful hats made by of course me, this room is to be seen only if the people wanted to buy such expensive materials, the materials used here is specially shipped over-seas, thus the durability of the fabric is tested, there are many designs that you may want to the woman you tend to give, just take your pick" Maka said as she folded her hands, they stood side by side, explaining him the details about the hats she made, though he just browsed a few till he said

"What would you rather prefer Maka..." Maka stood stunned, she was never asked such a question before, though of course she wanted to wear such hats she made, because of the material used, and its comfort ability.

"Why would you ask such a thing? Surely it would be best for you to pick since you know your lady better than I do"

"Well... You are an expert to this types, and I do pay some service of the crew here, so just pick what it is nice" Maka processed what he said, it kinda got to her since she began to move

"Alright then..." She remembered the last time she made a hat for this collection, it was the one she really wanted, but since the fabric used was special and expensively shipped from other fabric traders, it is to be sold for about grand's, so this may be her chance to be sold since it was held here for a long time, because it was expensive for the people to afford, she picked up the Hat, she was sad that it will be given to someone, though something lift her spirits up it was the money, the expenses are tight, thus she really needed the money, as she brought soul to where the hat resides she began to tell him of what it is

"Well this one here is specially made, the fabrics and other sequins used here were expensively shipped from the biggest traders, we sell it for grand's though many can't seem to afford it because of how expensive it is" As maka said this, he saw that this accessory can be a perfect gift, then and there he got the material placed it on top of her head, she looked at him confused

"Soul?... What are you doing?" He fixed the hat, so he can still see the beautiful gems of hers, he smirked at her

"Beautiful, I'll take it" Maka just gave him a confused look, but then she took the hat and went to the front desk in order to check out his bill

"Alright then... Would you like me to wrap it, the wrapping will be free since you already spend a ton"

"Sure if you wouldn't mind" Maka then turned her back, she grabbed a box, it was a blue gift box, she easily opened, and put the hat inside, she also put a paper plastic in order for the hat not to be wasted when given to the person, she then closed the gift box and tied a glorious ribbon, she then turned to soul and happily smiled to him

"Here you go, thank you for your kind visit" He seem to stop just to see that smile of hers, he wanted to make her smile like that, it gave him a warm feeling at his chest that it felt rather unfamiliar, he smirked at her, he then turned to leave, Maka got confused went to halt him for his actions

"Wait?!... The hat" Maka said and gave him the gift box

"What?"

"Wouldn't you give it to the person you tend to give ?"

"I already did, she even helped me pick"

"What?!..." Soul just smirked, he opened the box and brought out the hat, he then placed it on top of her head

"Now... I want you to where this, you look rather radiant wearing that hat" Maka was too stunned to process anything, Soul just continued to smirk though what he said was true, but even without the hat she was wearing, just seeing her smile, she was as radiant as ever

"I hope to see you soon Maka... And I also hope that you love the gift I gave, after all... It was specially made" Soul then left, Maka stood there like a rock still clutching the gift box

* * *

Meanwhile Soul entered the carriage, he can't seem to stop the smile that was big as ever, as he thought more about her, he really can't seem to get her out of his mind, like she was the light of his life, he really never felt such thing for a woman, the warm feeling at his chest, the anxiety he felt just being beside her alone in that room, even when he was near her face, fixing the material on top of her head, '_what was this feeling?'_, though he didn't know the answer to his question, but he knew, oh he knew, that what he felt today was a feeling he wanted to keep forever, and that is want he wanted to do

* * *

A/N: aww i was hoping for more reviews though it seems that these people encourage me to update well thank you for the review and i hope you will keep on reviewing, and i also hope that you will love the upcoming chapters

**Angel-of-Darkness421:** thank you for loving my book i hope you will stay tune for more, keep on reading ^_^

**anna114:** Updated :D i hope for you to stay tune for more, and keep on reading ^_^

**...Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he left, she grumbled at herself of how stupid she was, and how pathetic he was, and why did he even let her wrapped it if she will be the one opening it was insane, when he left Kim and Jacqueline immediately came to her side and squealed of how sweet he was, Maka just thought it was stupid this whole day was stupid, she worked until it was afternoon around 3 pm, then she told her friends that she will be going to the bookstore, she then left to have her afternoon strolls and having to stop by to some of her friends, they were ecstatic to see her, now that the news spread out fast that the prince gave her a gift, soon she entered the bookstore, she greeted the store owner

"Good afternoon Misa-chan"

"Good afternoon Maka-chan I heard you made quite an impression to our prince..."

"Misa-chan... I don't even like him he was so acting cool Ughh..." Maka whined at her, Misa just giggled at her reaction and continued to tease her lightly

"Oh Maka-chan... I have a great feeling that he has strong feelings for you; you don't normally find that everyday... And besides... He is a prince you are one lucky Maiden"

"Misa-chan...! I don't find myself lucky the only day I will finally have a man is if they have shown me that they are different" Maka said, Misa just shrugged and said to her

"Well I can't wait for that day to come seeing that the prince will be the one who is going to change your perspective to men"

"Whatever you say Misa-chan..." Maka said as she went to the shelves to look for a book she tend to read a little later, she was just picking up some random book and read the summary at the back if ever she took interest with it

she soon found one, it was about _'a prince who never got out of the castle, and his parents will hold a competition for 35 girls to win the crown and the love of the prince, but a certain girl was forced to enter seeing that she will be leaving her lover at her hometown, they have caste-systems, they needed the money that the palace offer if a young woman is to join, but soon as the young woman she befriend the prince telling him that she was forced to join and held a bargain with him, that she will help him find a woman suitable for him, but the prince ended up loving this woman seeing that she was kind, helpful, and sweet, one thing he doesn't know is that, that woman caught his heart' _it was very interesting indeed so she checked it out the counter

"The Selection huh?, I love this book Maka-chan oh come back again here and read the second book the last book is yet to come, I love this book so much that I ended up destroying it"

"Well I can't wait to read it Misa-chan reserve the second book for me seeing that this is bestselling?"

"Oh yes Maka-chan of course for my number one guest" Maka smiled and said her farewell, as soon as she was out the store, she went to this small Bakery shop, it was the closest around town, other than the bakery her sister worked it was far away, the pastries and other menu they had was exquisite, as Maka entered the store she was greeted by a freshly baked bread, she also knew the store owner here, he was like her grandpa, also the little girl there, which was the daughter of his son, who died with his wife, so the old man ended up taking care of the little girl, the little girl's name is Haruri she was so cute and so respectful, Haruri loves Maka like she was her older sister

"Hime-chan!" Haruri cheered gleefully as she ran open arms at maka, Haruri called maka Hime because she looked like a princess that she always calls her hime-chan, Maka got used to it for a while since no matter how maka said to her that she was far from being a princess

"Haruri!" Maka caught her in her arms as she spun her a couple of times, Haruri giggled, her forest green hair tied up in pigtails her bangs sticking out, she was wearing a peach colored dress with sleeves that reached her wrists

"Grandpapa! Hime-chan's here" Called out Haruri with a cute angelic voice Maka smiled uncontrollably

"Oh Hime-chan you say! Well then I Have to whip up some of my delicious pastries seeing that a royal is here why don't you escort her to her seat Haruri" The old Man chuckled as he prepared the divine looking pastry with a chocolate drink at the side, as soon as Maka were settled at her seat with Haruri jumping up and down to her seat, as soon as the man appeared with a circular metal tray, he placed it on top of the table, and he sat himself at the available chair

"Why hello Hime-chan"

"Grandpapa! Haruri made up that name for me I don't like anybody thinking me as a princess and all"

"But you do look like one Hime-chan" Said the bubbly Haruri who was drinking the chocolate beverage, which Maka by the way ordered, but maka just shrugged it off happily seeing her drink

"Oh yes Maka you rather look more of a goddess than a commoner" Grandpapa said while he chuckled

"I believe that every men and women looks like a prince and a princess" Maka giggled while she was wiping the chocolate that splattered at Haruri's face, they continue on for a mild conversation, Maka will be the guardian of Haruri if ever the old Man died, Maka happily accepted it though she said that it will be a very long time before he dies Maka made sure of it, when maka is to leave soon Haruri said to her

"Hime-chan?"

"Yes Haruri"

"You'll come back okay?" Haruri said while she tugged on the skirt of maka's dress which Maka carried her into her arms swiftly

"Of course! Why would I not come back at this fine bakery also I do have a granpapa" Haruri giggled and just nuzzled his face into the crook of Maka's neck, maka smiled at her affection, she just want the attention of a mother, poor girl, Maka made sure that she will be coming back more often so she can play with Haruri, Maka Brought out her purse and gave the bill, it was actually more, way more money to give, so the old Man confusingly said

"Maka this is too much of how much you should only pay"

"It's okay grandpapa we made a sell a while ago and it was too much and please accept the money I gave you it's rude if you're going to give it back" Maka smiled to him

"Alright Maka but next time you come back whatever you will be buying will be free" The old Man said as he carried Haruri out of Maka's arms

"Whatever you say Grandpapa..." Maka gave a quick peck on the cheek at her Grandpapa and a kiss at the forehead of Haruri, she said her goodbye and left the bakery

* * *

she walk at the near river bay where the sunset is quite a nice view, she sat at one of the empty bench, but realized that a man is already seated with her, she just shrugged it off and enjoyed the lovely breeze, but when she turned she was shocked of who the man was, it was the albino Prince!, but he seem enjoying the sunset too, his eyes are closed and his white-stark hair flowed at the wind, but when he heard the shriek of a woman he immediately opened his eyes and looked for the source of the cry

"W-what are you doing here?!" Maka said frantically as she gripped the bench, the albino smiled at her

"I just wanted some fresh air Maka-chan" He teased at her

"W-hy H-here of all places?! You could be in your Palace Garden or whatever they call it! Are you stalking me?! Stalker!"

"You're so mean Maka-chan. I'm way too cool to follow a woman and besides is it that bad to be out of the palace for once?"

"No. I don't suppose it can't" Maka just sat there quietly after he said something again to her

"You know I don't get it... Why you despise me so much..."

"Well... Not really despise but it's just... Never mind"

"I heard that you were hurt by someone and since then you hated men and trusts a few"

"You can say that... But you don't know the whole story and I like it to be that way"

"Alright how about I make a bargain" Soul smirked at her

"I'm listening..."

"You go with me for a whole day and let me show you how different I am to others and then you can tell me what it is as I gain your trust I will be your friend"

"Well..."

"It wouldn't hurt for one day... Besides I can only be your friend"

"Why? Why do you try so hard?"

"Well... because I never really had a true friend outside the walls I'm stuck there... Well I had some basically just wants my money... Man I sound uncool" He looked away from her embarrassed

"You don't have to be ashamed of it... Alright entertain me" Maka smiled to him although it is almost night but there are a lot of things that can be done during this time, then he smirked at her, he stood up and let out his hand to her

"Let the fun begin"

* * *

A/N: alright the exciting part is coming, also it is my favorit part to write, and well im going to update often now because by the end of october we will be leaving for a vacation, a small 1 week trip, and well im excited to go there because there i will get more ideas or inspiration to write, anyway...

** thank you for those who review:**

**SnowTamashi Ai:** aww thank you... ^_^

**anna114:** you really think so ^_^ actually me myself love this story because i really have so many ideas to this book and even though i dont know the ending yet, all of you will choose if it's either happy or sad ending, and wow when i saw your review it made me so happy... it's so good to read something that my readers will love this book, seeing it's not that famous, since it's a princess type of thing, well i hope to see more of you :D

**dallysbear:** why thank you... :D

**Angel-of-Darkness421:** Hello there :D i really 'am happy to see that i have a fan keep on reading ok? ^_^

**missdomo121:** oh my ^_^ thank you, i actually love my story too, and dont worry i will update more often so you can see more of this book though by the end of the month i might not update for a while seeing that i will have a 1 week vacation, and when im back to school, it will be our sport's fest, i hope you will still keep on reading and wait for more updates :))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

** While the Truths Unravels **

** By: **_May234_

* * *

As she abruptly put her hand on top of his that sends electric shocks all over her body, though she shrugged it off, he led her at a nearby village that seems to have a small festival going on, there were food, dances, and other things that may do here, oddly the prince wasn't noticed that they were happily about as they have fun, soul didn't have to lead her, she was the one who was awe-struck at the festival, it was true she was secluded to work all day that she didn't found any time to have fun, maka saw a food stand that has pastries, then she grabbed soul and led him there, which soul was happy that she was enjoying, soul found out that if she learnt to trust you she was bubbly and energetic same time fierce, they talked for a while until a group of children went up to them

"Hello" Maka greeted them warmly as did soul, they were little girls though there were boys but they are mostly noticed since they were only a few

"Are you a princess?" Said one of the little girl who had her hair done and was carrying a stuff toy, maka giggled and brought up the little girl into her arms, who by the way trust her even if she was just a stranger

"Why no sweetie though I am seeing princesses right now" Maka said and smiled to all of them, while soul admire her of how well she was good with kids, and the villagers, she seem to have a good trait with every town's people, he held a soft smile while he watched her there talking to the children

"Where?!" The children said looking for the princess, while maka giggled and said

"Oh I just saw a prince too" and the children had a confused look, but one girl pin-point a man which was by the way watching them

"Is it him?! He does look like a royal!" A boy said his eyes glowing, maka looked back at soul, who she gave a mischievous, and soul smirked at her and crossed his arm teasingly, maka looked back at the children then said

"Oh well you got it wrong, it's all of you, all of you can be a princess and a prince, no matter what you are, you are important to this world, small or big, you are a royal." Maka said with the most proud smile as her eyes twinkle under the moonlight, soul seemed to be awe-struck, her face glowed while she talked to the children, she was so kind and gentle to them, while on the other hand with him, she was let say aggressive, though even though she just met this woman, she seem to love everything about her, in a friendly way, though something inside him wanted it to be more than that, just more.

As maka continued to talk to the children, they invited her to a nearby stand, then she grabbed soul's arm and dragged her there, and there they paint, they painted what seems like forever, though maka has the talent to do so, as she painted a white rose, that had a light effect of sparkle at the side, she gave it to the children who seemed to fight over it, though maka has settled the fight, as they watch the fire lit up and people dancing around it for fun they sat together and had a small conversation

"Alright. I admit it. This was a fun day." Maka smiled at him while her eyes seem to lighten more at the reflection of the bonfire, soul smiled at her then said

"So want to tell me now?" He asked though it would be a shock if she will be telling him her story.

"Hmmm... Nope. Not yet." Maka smiled at him, though he returned the gesture fully, as he heard the word yet, means that she will somehow open up to him

"Alright. Since you won't tell me first. I'll be the first to go... To start im a royal obviously, though I don't seem to fit well into that crowd, it doesn't feel right... What I am, while I see people going to manual labor, while I slack off, though it's not entirely my fault, my family is great, treats me right and all, though deep inside me, didn't want this, I may have all the wealth and fortune, but... I want to be free... Free from all of this... Though maybe after this I still have this feeling that there's something missing... I don't know... Something's just not right." He said this as he looked deep into the fire, maka looked fazed, though when he looked at her, she thoughtfully smiled at him

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me, even though I haven't told you anything about me." Maka said as she smiled at him, looking at her with that gorgeous smile, seemed to calm him, as they looked at the fire again, after a few minutes maka stood up, and grabbed soul's arm

"Ne? Soul, let's join the dance, it seems fun!" Maka smiled at soul as she encourages him

"Do you even know how to dance?" Soul quirked an eyebrow teasingly as he smirked at her, maka blushed of embarrassment as she puffed her cheeks

"Only a little, but your there, you can lead me" Maka said as she smiled at him, he seemed to be abstracted to her smile, as he stood up and led her there, though once they stepped into the dance ritual which was like a complicated steps, they were separated, they were switch into other and other dance partners, until the finale music came they ended together, cheers and applause were heard as they stare at each other's eyes and enjoyed their closeness, though as the minute it started sadly they had to let go and gain consciousness to each other, they laughed and chuckled together as they talk about the moments they had with their other friends or families, they were now walking near the water bay.

"Yeah and patty just ran up to him and gave him a blow into the face" He roared of laughter as did maka, her face was already red from the non-stop laughter she was having.

"There really your friends aren't they?" Maka said gently at him

"Oh yeah, they were the only friends I have other than you who doesn't like my money, though kidd is rich, but we were buds" Maka smiled at him, she was extremely happy for this fun day, it was the best so far, they had a few moments of silence which was comforting to their presence

"Okay. Time to say mine."

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, time to say what my story is; you seem to be trust worthy, now that I heard yours, time to hear mine"

"Wait if you don't want to its okay... I can still wait..." Though as much as he wants to hear her story, he doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable with him, once she said her life story

"No it's alright... Okay... Well to start I am not a real daughter of minori and hotei I am not even a real sister to Mei..." Maka stopped there, but when soul was about to speak she continued

"Minori the nurse found me at the sea-shore just below the docks, I drowned, I was just a little girl when she got me and brought me to the hospital, once I woke up she asked me a few questions, one of them is if I remember anything, well the answer there is no, then she offered me to live with her, I really love her, and hotei of course, even mei, she was a real sister to me, I love her and she loves me, we were one big family, even though I was an outsider, they never treated me as one, even hotei, he spoils me to death, but then one tragic events led to another, they... _Died_... Since that day I swore to my life to make sure that nobody hurts my sister and to continue working at the hat shop" Maka said this as she looked up the sky the wind caressing her hair, her eyes closed

"But... Is maka your real name?"

"Yes. I guess, well as you see this locket over here has my name in it, at the back..." As maka showed him the heart shaped locket, that had a tiny key whole upfront, when she showed him her name, it shown from the reflection of the moonlight up above

"Can you open that?"

"Yes, but it has a lock, I tried everything of my will power I even tried to smash it but fail, whatever was in here held my identity, this locket is so strong that I somehow believe that it held magic..."

"Do you ever wonder...? Where your parents are... Right now?"

"Of course, I even wonder if they were looking for me... Though I never had a regret of what ever happened to me, because at the end, good things evolved, I may have lost my way, but this will soon be the way it is" A moment of silence, but then soul made a move, that was unexpected to anyone, he grabbed her arm lightly and hugged her

"There will never be an end, because even though how much you want it to be that way, there will always have to be a way, im sure they looked hard, and it's time for you to have hope in them" They stayed like this, as he hugged her there, usually nobody does this to her well other than her girlfriends, but a guy? No strictly prohibited, though his presence seems to be comforting, she like this, his warmth inviting her in, this was good, disturbingly good, that she doesn't know if this was ever right.

* * *

**A/N: Hey~ im sorry if it's short... sorry i might update next week because this week will be the most hecic of all... anyway thanks for the reviews :))**

**Thank you for reviewing: **

**missdomo121: **im sorry for the suuupppeeerrrr~ Late update... _ hope you keep on reading my story though ^_^

**anna114:** ohhh Myyy~ i am so excited to write the next chapters :))) i really am im already starting on the next chapter for this i am so happy that you love this book and dont worry soon ;)) it will happen soon just you wait for a while :))

**Angel-of-Darkness421:** Updated! :)) ^_^

**LadyKoikie: **oh my hold and wait for a while because surely you will love the future chapters :)) as much as i am loving it D ^_^

oOo

.

.

**_Next time on While the Truths Unravels:_**

**_they will be meeting again for the next day, but this time soul doesnt go alone, he will be with his friends, one of them is the son of the Shinigami-sama, as they meet and greet each other, the girls, loved maka, there will be a surprise invite from soul, what is it?, or rather what is that invitation ?_**

**...Please Review?**


End file.
